Miedos
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Gajeel Redfox no le temía a nada. Desde chico los miedos fueron sólo un signo de debilidad, un flanco abierto por el cual podría perder sus batallas. Pero aunque doliera pisotear su orgullo al decirlo, lo sabía: Tenía miedo. Y más del que estaba dispuesto a soportar. /GaLe


¡Hola! ^^ aquí traigo otra muy pequeña historia GaLe 3 Gosh, como amo esta pareja! =/3/=~

En fin, es bastante cortita y quizás no logré darle un final como me hubiese gustado, pero en grandes rasgos me ha gustado bastante el resultado c: espero que a ustedes también les guste~

* * *

A él no le gustaban los hospitales.

Desde niño sólo se ha hecho más y más fuerte para, precisamente, evitar a toda costa aquella cárcel de paredes tan blancas e iluminados pasillos. Ni siquiera su más feroz batalla le había obligado a internarse, con los conocimientos médicos de la hija de Grandine y la demonio sonriente siempre le fue suficiente. La única vez que su ayuda no fue capaz de sanarle, Porlyusica se encargó de traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

Pero jamás, bajo ningún concepto y podría poner su orgullo en juego, él pisaría un hospital.

O al menos eso creía hasta ese día.

A pesar del avance de la magia tecnológica, lugares tan comunes y típicos como esos siempre se veían igual: brillantes, blancos, esterilizados. Los médicos caminando a paso apresurado, como si en su vida no existiera el segundo permitido para descansar y respirar. El murmullo, oh, el murmullo era algo tan insoportable. Cuchicheos de doctores intercambiando diagnósticos tan complicados con palabras tan jodidamente rebuscadas, caras desoladoras, preocupadas, desinteresadas, siempre había una distinta. Los mismos pacientes que deambulaban por todos lados y el fuerte olor a alcohol etílico que chocaba violento contra su nariz, sólo le hacían gruñir más y asustar a las pobres almas que, inocentes, osaban cruzarse en su camino.

Una escena digna de jactarse, pensarían. "El invencible y tenaz dragón de hierro temblando por un hospital".

Pero no esta vez… no en esta situación. Su aura negra y el ligerísimo temblor de su cuerpo no provocaban siquiera el mínimo deseo de burla en ninguno de los miembros de Fairy Tail que colmaban el pasillo junto con él. Las caras tensas, ansiosas y nerviosas eran devastadoras. Natsu, con su cara siempre radiante, ahora se hallaba igual o más serio que Erza, recostado contra la misma pared que él, ambos de brazos cruzados y tan concentrados, que sus ojos afilados parecían enfurecidos y dispuestos a atacar a lo que sea. Pero sabían que no podían, no sólo porque aquella batalla no podían pelearla como estaban acostumbrados, sino porque no eran ellos quienes debían pelear.

Happy había guardado sus comentarios alegres, al igual que Charle los suyos sarcásticos y Lily los sagaces. Porque está bien reírse de los miedos de alguien cuando no son muy serios, pero cuando ya el miedo es igual en todos, reírse no es siquiera un pensamiento factible. El reloj reinando por sobre el amplio pasillo abarrotado de Fairy Tail, movía sus manecilla impasible, siendo el único capaz de demostrar que el tiempo no se había detenido, que seguía avanzando y ya iban más de catorce horas desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Gajeel Redfox no le temía a nada. Desde chico los miedos fueron sólo un signo de debilidad, un flanco abierto por el cual podría perder sus batallas.

Pero aunque doliera pisotear su orgullo al decirlo, lo sabía.

Tenía miedo. Y más del que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Sus manos de por sí frías, eran capaces de congelar el fuego ahora mismo. Una ansiedad insoportable bailando vilmente en su pecho, congelándole hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo y haciendo latir desbocado y alarmado a su siempre rítmico corazón. Sus uñas parecían incrustarse en sus brazos por la fuerza con que los presionaba, pero el dolor era apenas una caricia comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que estaba mordiendo su labio, porque aquel conocido gusto metálico envolviendo su lengua, le recriminaba que lo hacía con mucha más fuerza de la debida.

Podía sentir con claridad los ojos disimulados de sus compañeros posarse en él de vez en cuando, como tanteando que su límite no estuviera próximo. Dragneel apretó sus labios al mismo tiempo que Gajeel sus dientes. Era consciente de que todos los que estaban ahí estaban igual de preocupados que él, pero estaba seguro de que si pudieran oír los gritos tan horriblemente nítidos como lo hacían él y Natsu, sus nervios se dispararían.

Las primeras horas fueron soportables, el ambiente era mucho más llevadero y hasta se podía decir que no había tenido oportunidad de pensar por qué estaba allí. Pero conforme el segundo se hacía minuto, el minuto horas y las horas se iban acumulando, ya nadie tenía muchas ganas de reír, o de intentar animar a los demás. Porque la preocupación era demasiado grande como para disimular y todos lo sabían.

Miró de nuevo al reloj: catorce horas y veintisiete minutos.

Y los gritos seguían quebrándole los oídos.

¿Es que nadie podía hacer algo para mitigar su dolor? ¿Es que no trabajan de eso acaso? ¡Ya habían sido catorce horas y cuarenta y tres minutos! ¡Malditos inútiles! Juraría que les patearía el culo a todos y cada uno de los buenos para nada que estaban ahí metidos con ella. Sabía que podía estar ahí en ese momento, le habían ofrecido acompañarla… pero no pudo. Por eso agradeció enormemente cuando la maga celestial se ofreció en su lugar, le daba la seguridad de que no se sentiría sola. Porque Gajeel quería con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado… pero estaba aterrado.

Sí, el Dragon Slayer de hierro, el fuerte hijo de Metallicana, el dragón capaz de controlar las sombras… estaba aterrado. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como lo hacía en ese momento. Miedo de los gritos doloridos que sólo se hacían más fuertes, de los quejidos que llegaban a sus oídos con tanta claridad, del susurro exhausto de su nombre que salía de la boca de ella de vez en cuando...

Miedo, terror… de que algo pudiera pasarle a Levy.

Otro alarido desgarrador golpeó sus oídos, seguido de hipidos y los inconfundibles gemidos que hacía cuando lloraba. Gajeel sabía que Levy estaba en su límite, quince horas y siete minutos en aquella cárcel marfil, eran demasiado. Todo Fairy Tail se sumió en un silencio inquebrantable, la tensión era mucha, el tiempo seguía avanzando, cruel. Y el murmullo dolorido de la maga peli azul avanzaba con él, haciéndose más prolongado, débil, tortuoso. Nadie podía imaginar a la pequeña Levy McGarden en aquella situación.

Y el pobre médico que había salido hace tres horas para decir lo obvio, que la situación se había vuelto complicada y que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para controlarlo, tuvo suerte de ingresar al quirófano con vida nuevamente.

¿Complicada? ¡Qué mierda estaban haciendo ahí adentro! ¡Es su puto trabajo salvar a las personas!

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, la manecilla del reloj sonaba como un campanario, los gritos inundaban su cuerpo, su nombre suplicado de los pequeños labios de Levy, sus quejidos y llanto, todo se estaba mezclando en una bulla insoportable. Y cuando estuvo a una media milésima de hacer explotar todo el jodido hospital, lo escuchó.

Todo ruido se esfumó y el tiempo ahora sí se detuvo. Unos segundos sin reacción, y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Wendy salió de ella, con lágrimas bañando sus enormes ojos y su cara notablemente agotada. Ella había ayudado a los médicos con su magia. Todos la miraron, el silencio abrumador y las lágrimas de Wendy dejaron en blanco a todo el gremio, pero fue Natsu el primero que dio la noticia, gritándolo sin pensarlo dos veces. Instantes después un bullicio de júbilo abrazó el pabellón, todos se abrazaban entre ellos y festejaban, risas, lágrimas, todo era tan confuso, y Redfox seguía inmóvil. Lily, con su más sincera sonrisa golpeó con su esponjada patita el hombro de su compañero.

— Ha terminado.

La vocecilla del Exceed pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento al pelinegro, quien sacudió sus orejas inundándolas de aquel ruido que parecía haberlo encantado, parpadeó sus ojos repetidamente y abrió su boca, ingenuo. Dragneel relució su perfecta dentadura riendo y golpeando con entusiasmo la espalda de Gajeel.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido a comparación de la eterna espera que venían soportando, Marvell le dijo que pasara, que Levy estaba preguntando por él, la estaba escuchando claramente. Pero sus piernas no respondían, así que sólo por esta vez, no refutó en absoluto el que Salamander le estuviese arrastrando, literalmente, hacia allá.

El olor a instrumentos médicos y sangre se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al igual que el ruido que le estaba arrullando desde hacía unos minutos, el entrecortado llanto de Levy y también el de Lucy. Lo escuchó claramente, y sólo entonces creyó en las palabras de Lily: todo había terminado.

Cuando se hubo hallado de pie frente a ellas, un sentimiento raro y agradable entibió toda frialdad que pudiera tener su cuerpo anteriormente. Su pecho latía rápido, sus manos estaban cálidas e inquietas, y su cara se torcía en una demasiado feliz mueca, que contagiaba a Lucy y Natsu por igual.

Estaba ahí, parado en frente a una Levy pálida como la nieve, cubierta de sudor y con su cara más dormida que despierta, estaba gimoteando entre cansancio y felicidad. Su pelo arremolinado y su torcida sonrisita, temblorosa por las lágrimas, le parecieron de pronto la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Y sin duda algunas se debía al pequeño bulto que berreaba imparable acunado entre sus brazos.

Se acercó hasta su camilla, al otro lado de Heartfilia, e impulsado por la emoción y sin preocuparse porque los ojos ajenos les mirasen, la besó tan profundamente como pudo. El pequeño cuerpo tembló, dominado por el agotamiento físico, pero aún así sonrió, con sus enormes ojos brillantes, tan brillantes. Tendió hacia él el cuerpecito envuelto en una bonita y delicada manta lavanda. Gajeel sonrió muy grande, y casi con miedo de romperla la sujetó. La bebé seguía estrenando con ímpetu sus pulmones, pero su llanto era el arrullo más increíble que hubiese oído nunca.

— Es una niña… tenías razón –Murmuró McGarden suave y arrastrando las palabras, siguiéndolas con una débil risilla.

— Será igual de gruñona que tú, sólo escúchala –Gajeel bromeó, divirtiendo a los tres.

— Muchas felicidades, Levy-chan, Gajeel, es realmente preciosa –Lucy abrazó a su amiga con cuidado, haciendo sonreír a los padres.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! ¿puedo cargarla un poco? –Redfox dudó, receloso de que alguien más tocara su posesión, pero no pudo negarse ante la risueña carita del hijo de Igneel.

Mientras Natsu y su novia se entretenían con la nueva integrante de la familia, Gajeel se hincó hasta quedar su cara a la altura de la enana. Ella le miró con sus párpados luchando por quedarse abiertos, pero sonriente, y posó su mano en su mejilla. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se dedicó a atravesar sus ojos aceituna con los propios carmín. Pero ella entendió…

— Estoy bien, las dos estamos bien… no tienes que preocuparte más.

Gajeel curvó sus labios, cielos, esa mujer sí que podía ver a través de él.

— Me asusté… tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte –confesó tan bajito como un ronroneo para que sólo ella escuchara.

— Yo también estaba asustada… ¿sabes? – sonrió – pero es normal. Todo mundo le teme a algo, sólo superando tus miedos puedes hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes amas… y ambos estamos aquí, ¿cierto?

Gajeel miró la sonrisita de Levy, pero no pudo sonreírle. Él en verdad no sentía que hubiese superado ningún miedo realmente… no pudo acompañarla cuando lo necesitó y Lucy tuvo que sustituirle, sólo se comportó como un cobarde… ¿podía llamarle a eso superar su miedo?

— Oye, deja de arrugar tu cara así –ella golpeó con suavidad su entrecejo, distrayéndolo–. No te carcomas la cabeza por cosas sin importancia, Gajeel, estuviste aquí, en un hospital, durante más de quince horas y todo por mí. Sé lo difícil que fue para ti, así que ya deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido. Y si todavía crees que no fue suficiente, piénsalo de esta manera, para la próxima vez podrás estar aquí conmigo, lo seguiremos intentando hasta que puedas superar totalmente tu temor.

Y la divertida sonrisilla que dejó desconcertado al Dragon Slayer le contagió momentos después.

Puede que después de todo, tener un miedo no sea tan malo, sobre todo si se tiene a alguien a tu lado que puede ayudarte a vencerlo…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!~ espero que hayáis disfrutado ^^

¡De nuevo muchísimas gracias a quienes siempre me dan su aliento! todos sus comentarios son muy importantes y me alegran muchísimo, así que gracias de todo corazón 3

¡Hasta la próxima!~ 3


End file.
